


和小坏蛋的再次相遇

by LayTheSheep



Category: Lay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 05:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19921537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayTheSheep/pseuds/LayTheSheep





	和小坏蛋的再次相遇

我不眨眼地盯着他，我想他已经感受到了，可是没有办法，他在跳舞。旖旎的灯光照射在他身上，他在全场视线的焦点，而我只远远地坐在门口的卡座上，离疯狂的人群有一段距离。他在那些人的欢呼和簇拥下摆动身体，把抹着艳妆还飞着细挑眼线的眼睛稍微抬起来一点，波澜不惊地扫过我和我身边的男伴，嘴角勾起一点点弧度，很细微地略带轻蔑地笑。  
察觉到我的存在后，他把点缀着金银亮片的外套脱下一半，露出一截嫩白浑圆、肌肉漂亮的肩膀，四方形舞台周围的人群瞬间爆发出巨大的哄闹，伴随着不堪入耳的调侃和口哨声。我看他被那些口不择言的男人评价反而享受得很，便暗自向沙发后靠了靠，手上揽着小男孩的力道收紧，那不谙世事的小男生立即紧张地朝我靠近，搭在膝盖上的双手紧紧交握，又缓缓松开。  
朋友喝嗨了，把送酒的男服务生搂在怀里亲，我看在眼里，不动声色地带着我的男孩往角落挪了挪，那个从善如流的男服务生收了朋友递出去的钱包，颇为老练地坐下来，带着股做作的薄荷清香味。朋友笑得奸诈，“看到上面那个没？我今晚的目标。”  
“得了吧，我都听你带了三拨人来这吹牛逼了。”坐在对面的另一个朋友嗤笑道，手里夹着根雪茄，蹭在烟灰缸上抖了抖，“人家可不像你身边这些小喽啰，晚上不缺人。”  
我听见刚刚坐下的那个服务生没了规矩，不服气地哼哼几声，被朋友拍了一下屁股，手法下流地摸上来。  
“啊……他，以前傍过大款，谁也不放在眼里的。”服务生喘息着，“别咬……”  
“那他现在跟谁？”  
“谁也不跟，每天都和给他砸钱最多的人过夜。”  
朋友啧了两声，说看不出来，人长得漂漂亮亮的没想到这么没底线。我听这话惯了，也不会替谁反驳，反正自打高中那会闲言碎语就没从那个人身边离开过。这些人也奇怪，人家从上学那会儿就叱咤风云的，就是活得高调点也不妨碍谁吧，总有那么一伙人比他妈还关心他的发展，恨不得他马上成仙飞走了，也要说几句坐的不是宇宙飞船云云。闲出来的。  
“听说他还开裸趴，深更半夜跟男人在高架上车震，还被路过开赛车的发现了。”服务生讳莫如深，凑近朋友的耳朵咕哝几句，声音却大得隔壁桌都能听见，“后来你猜猜发生什么了，自从那天过后，那个赛车手每天晚上都来酒吧堵他。”  
“呵，倒挺会玩。”  
朋友摸着自己的下唇，摩挲着，用镜片下面一双痴迷的眼睛看他。男人总是对有趣的玩意过分好奇，那个蠢货服务生真是什么都不明白。  
我把右手从男孩衣服里抽出来，拿了张纸巾擦擦手上沾的细汗，整了整衣领走出去。  
“哎，干啥去啊。”  
朋友从身后拉了我一把，我回身随口答应，“找个人。”

张艺兴轻车熟路地从后门近路抄出来，绕开酒吧后面的小巷子，贴着矮楼之间两人肩宽的缝隙穿进旁边的小区里去，不料没走几步就感觉鼻头一疼，接着整个身体都撞进一个高大的黑影里，他心里一惊，怕是哪个不讲理的客人来这堵人了，便使了力气挣脱那个莫名觉得有点熟悉的怀抱，转身想跑。  
我和他交往三年，最熟悉的就是彼此的身体。早有准备的我伸出胳膊一下就揽住了他的脖子，同时左手攀上他腰际，低下头把呼吸喷洒在他雪白的脖子旁边。怀里的人一下子软了，被我为所欲为地扣住他的胯部，三两下制服在潮湿的地面上。路灯从身后打过来，我的影子投在地面上，把他整个人包裹住。他眼睛发亮，看清我的脸后竟毫不意外地叹了口气，随即扯出个见到老熟人的笑容，“嗨，我说是谁呢，王哥啊。”  
我瞪了他一眼，扣住他后脑的手收紧，“别把我叫得跟个地头蛇似的。”  
“我们都这么叫客人，再不行王大哥呗？”  
“行了闭嘴吧，高中教你的都忘了？”  
张艺兴企图打圆场的尝试失败了，他拉下脸，嬉皮笑脸的表情也没有了，转变成皱着眉头随时都能破口大骂的不耐烦神色，嫌我把他压得太紧，右腿屈起来轻轻踢了踢。  
“几年没见了，好好说话，别哪壶不开提哪壶。”  
“怎么不能提呀，小渣男，”我恶劣地咬着他的耳朵，“当初拔屁股无情转身就跑，现在怕我找你算账呀？”  
演出的外套被拉开了一点，露出内衬的衬衫。张艺兴怂了，手按上我搭在他腰上的胳膊，油嘴滑舌的功夫也不见了。毕竟遇上我算他倒霉，神算天算也算不到我真来这出差了，也算不到正好就遇上他在酒吧跳艳舞了，他抿着唇思考了一会，“你想干嘛？”  
“不想干你，但是既然你送上门，我就不得不让你长点教训了。”

张艺兴被拖着脚踝扔上座驾，桃红色的眼妆还没掉，沾上雾蒙蒙的水汽就更艳了。还没坐稳，他就手忙脚乱地爬起来，膝盖跪在后座皮革座椅上，鞋掉了一只，眼神恳求地望着我，“我们店有很多男孩的，你去找他们，钱算我头上，给你挑最贵的，好不好？”  
“不好，就要你。”  
“求你了，我还要混的，我真的不卖……你是不是听人说了什么？”  
我不置可否，准备让他自己如实招来，于是把他推到车窗上，跟着就上了后座，把竖起的座椅放倒，空间一下子宽敞起来。他被我拉着拖到中间去，放平之后就开始剥裤子，等下身剥得精光，就拉起他的一条腿架在肩上，用材质细腻的西裤去磨他敏感的地带，深色的面料很快就被濡湿了。我暗自愤怒，被人调教成这样子还好意思说不卖。他很快就受不了了，潮红着一张小脸，手里攥着我的黑色领带，缠绕了几卷，缰绳似的拉在手里。  
“不不不等一下，诶，别在这啊……会被看见……”  
软糯的尾音消失在口腔里，潮湿的水汽弥散上他的眼睛。他被我托着脑袋湿吻，舌头滑进牙关勾他的软舌，可他不为所动，眼睛直直地望着车顶，或者是穿透了车顶在别的什么地方。我惩罚性地一咬，他倏地回过神来，被我舔得连连后退，汗水淋漓的后脑搁在座椅上，浑身发热，我趁机摸进他的衣服，滑嫩的身体手感和几年前一样好，像个永远长不大的高中生。我咬着耳朵问他，“刚才在想什么？”  
“没有。”  
他低下头，腿很顺从地拉开到容纳我的弧度，然后交错着环到我身体后面，我们两个人实在是太过合拍，他无法拒绝，我也无法逃避，就像两块紧紧吸附的磁铁，恨不得长进对方身体里去，“好乖，有套吗？”  
“你在你车里问我有没有套？我长得很像那种随身携带安全套的人吗？”  
小东西怒了，脚丫踏在我胸口，仗着身后靠了个座椅就借力把我推远，“没有就滚，别耽误我回家睡觉。”  
“去你家？”我厚着脸皮贴上来吻他，他绷着脖子转过脸去。  
“随便你，要去就让我穿裤子开车。”  
我看破了他的诡计，右手伸到背后，从前座中间的角落里摸出一个小盒子，拆了一个放进他手里，然后把盒子扔回到后面去。  
他错愕地看着我，手里冷不丁被塞了个什么，借着微弱灯光看清楚过后简直要破口大骂，见我抱着手臂等他服务的样子，那漂亮又迟钝的表情终于带了点灵动，眉毛一塌，鼻子皱起来，“靠，还要我帮你戴？你怎么不上天呢。”  
我不由分说，直接掏出家伙怼在他手上。他看着那个猝不及防弹出来的东西愣了几秒，想骂什么都忘了，喉结滚了一下，求饶般心虚地偷瞄我一眼。我带着他的手，他的手很漂亮，又细又长，很适合抓住点别的什么东西，但是放在现在这个场合就有点因小失大。那几根漂亮的手指慢吞吞地替我套上，然后被我的大手包裹住，往那个肿胀的物体上蹭了几把。  
“变态？”张艺兴气得舌头打结，半晌反应过来，“哎不是，你这几年没性生活吗，一见面就跟个饥渴老大叔一样，祸害谁不好偏偏欺负我这个良家少男，你……”  
我打断他那张咕咕哝哝的小嘴，在他下唇的沟壑上舔了几口，“认命吧，你这辈子都得被我操。”  
“凭什么啊？”  
他正想挺直身子和我好好理论一番，我可没给他那个机会，手里拆开个玩具就塞到他下面去，震动的小玩意很快滑进肠道里面，把他弄得措手不及。  
“啊啊……”  
那东西动得很快，我捏着遥控器，不顾情面地往上推了一档，震动声从下面嗡嗡地传上来。他合上腿，身体往一边倒，成了婴儿侧卧的姿势，左腿抬高挡住前端，手不安分地摸索到下面，竟然被他找到牵出来的细线，说着就要扯出来。我握住他的手按到头顶，又把背在身后的手一起提到头顶，用一只手钳制住，另一只手打开他闭合的洞口，指节探进去，捏住那颗不停跳动的东西一前一后地戳刺起来。  
我循着记忆把震动的玩具狠狠摁在某个位置上，他像一下子通了电，整个身体不能控制地颤抖起来，呻吟声不绝于耳，我却权当听不见，专心致志地用手指夹着玩具弄他。  
“可以了，可以了……”他侧卧着，倒在座面上喘息，敞开的腿根碰着我的腰胯，“进来……”  
我调整姿势坐在座椅上，托着腋下把他抱起来，含着玩具的屁股流出粘稠的液体，倒省了润滑。我把他放在腿根上，让他趴在我肩头，然后洞口对准紫红的柱体，准备挺身插进去。  
“是不是没拿出来……啊——”  
“不拿了。”  
我抵着玩具推进一点，立即得到他反应强烈的挣扎。  
“不行！会弄到前列腺——”  
可不是吗，我还没完全进去，那东西就已经抵到深处了。张艺兴浑身抖动，射得满后座都是，捂着眼睛拖着长长的哭腔，我从来没见过他这个样子。  
“至于吗，以前做的可不比这激烈多了？还是你在床上也有表演欲？”我坏笑着逗他几句。  
“你来试试，半年没做了，连自慰都没有，你就不能轻点！”  
“半年？不可能吧。”  
“爱信不信。”  
我把从服务生那里听来的那套说辞咽进肚子里去，听他小声抱怨，“总有人说我浪，我好委屈啊，不就是跳几个舞吗，又不是让人摸屁股……”  
“我试试，没人摸过吧？”  
软软的臀肉嫩滑得很，像剥了皮的鸡蛋，指甲都可以划破。他靠在椅背上，用膝盖讨好地蹭我，“拿出去吧？”  
我拔出来，手指钻进那里，扯着黑线把它夹出来扔在后座上，沾满水渍的玩具滑了一圈又滚到角落里去。然后我掰开他的屁股，把大腿折到他胸前，挺腰送了进去，一下子把湿滑的甬道填满。  
几下抽插之后，他绷着脚尖，爽到浑身战栗。那个样子实在欠操得很，我没收住力道，恶狠狠地凿穿，恨不得把囊袋也塞进去。他尖叫起来，脖子后仰亮出弧度，我低下头来咬上去，与此同时下身开始有节奏地凶狠耕耘。他细细碎碎的嘤咛变了调，带着抽泣声和感冒时些微的鼻音，显得声音性感沙哑。渐入佳境的小东西攀附着把屁股送上来，甚至主动放下手腕保持平衡，努力把腿抬得很高。“快一点嘛，我想要你……”  
“既然这么想要我，当初为什么离开？”  
我总是要要到一个结果的，就算他之前不愿意讲，做到这个份上也只好顺着我的意思勉勉强强答应几声，“你、你太大了，我怕。”  
什么？这是什么理由？我咬着不听话的小东西的耳朵，“这是你不辞而别的理由？你知道我有多空虚吗？”  
“我好想你……”  
我压抑着轻微的愤怒，狠狠地把性器凿进那个流水的小洞里去，“那以后不许擅自离开我，小坏蛋。”  
“好、好，不走了。”  
我抱着他翻过身，压在身体下面，路边的街灯照进后座，长夜漫漫，好像夜晚永远不会结束。


End file.
